


Pretty Gay

by quiesce



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiesce/pseuds/quiesce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idol's getting a new judge.  Ryan and Simon discuss.  During sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Gay

"This is going to get pretty gay," Ryan mused aloud. Simon mumbled something incoherent in response. "Hmm?"

"I said," Simon said, "'going to?' Given that the reason why I had to repeat myself was that I had your prick in my mouth the first time, I think it's safe to say that things are pretty gay right now."

"I meant the show."

"Ah."

"With Ellen."

"Oh? Is she gay? Hadn't heard."

Ryan reached out a hand and rested it lightly on the back of Simon's head. "You know, I can think of much better uses for your mouth than backtalk."

Simon obliged.

Ryan's fingers rustled through Simon's hair as his head bobbed up and down. "That's better. I'm just saying: you, me, Ellen. With the auditions I saw, there's could easily be a few that make it into the semis if not further. That's a lot of-- You stopped."

Simon frowned slightly.

"And now you're pouting."

Simon held Ryan's gaze. "I'm not gay," he said firmly.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Fine, bi, whatever, if you want to get into technicalities and definitions and all that."

"Thank you."

"Proclamations of non-gayness would be a lot more convincing if they weren't made halfway through giving a blowjob."

Simon gave Ryan a light slap on the thigh.

"I'm just saying."

Simon leaned back, ducking his head out of Ryan's grip. "Better make it not halfway then. I'm through giving blowjobs for the night." Simon smirked.

Ryan started protesting until Simon grabbed his calves and pulled, scooting Ryan farther down on the bed and lifting Ryan's legs onto his shoulders in one swift motion.

Ryan said nothing but moaned at the sight of Simon slowly coating himself with lube, then gasped as wet hands touched his skin.

Simon waited until Ryan looked up and met his eyes. He cocked an eyebrow. "This is going to get pretty gay," he said wryly. Then he pushed in.


End file.
